Outro Homem
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan encontra seu namorado traindo-a e fica muito triste, mas quando esse ex-namorado percebe a burrada que cometeu já é tarde demais. Ela já se apaixonou por outro homem.


**Outro Homem**

- Você é um idiota, Yanagisawa! – Gritou Botan dirigindo-se para a saída do shopping após encontrar seu namorado com outra.

- Espere, Botan! – Pediu ele tentando alcançá-la.

- Nunca mais diga meu nome ou fale comigo! – Ela correu para fora do shopping e a amante dele segurou-o pelo braço.

- Deixa ela pra lá. Vamos nos divertir. – Disse a mulher e notando que correr atrás de Botan era um caso perdido, Yanagisawa aceitou ir com ela.

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

**(A mesma cama, mas parece um pouco maior agora)****  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**

**(****Nossa canção no rádio, mas ela não soa como antes)****  
When our friends talk about you**

**(****Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você)****  
All that it does is just tear me down**

**(****Tudo o que isso faz é me arruinar)****  
Cause my heart breaks a little**

**(****Porque meu coração se parte um pouco)****  
When I hear your name**

**(****Quando ouço o seu nome)****  
And all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**(****E tudo soa como oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

Aos poucos Yanagisawa se deu conta burrice que fizera, mas era tarde demais. Botan não atendia suas ligações e estava sempre ocupada segundo seus amigos. Ele devia tê-la tratado melhor enquanto podia, afinal a jovem nunca lhe dera razão para agir daquele jeito.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

**(****Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber)**

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

**(****Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)**

**Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance**

**(****Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)**

**Take you to every party**

**(****Ter levado você a todas as festas)**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**(****Porque tudo o que queria era dançar)**

**Now my baby is dancing,**

**(****Agora minha garota está dançando,)**

**But she's dancing with another man**

**(Mas está dançando com outro homem)**

Botan estava sentada perto de uma árvore num parque perto de seu apartamento, triste pelo que ocorrera entre ela e Yanagisawa. Nunca esperara algo assim dele. Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Hiei, assim como todos os seus amigos, notara que ela não era mais a mesma, mas isso não era problema seu, afinal não tinha tempo para perder com essas bobagens.

Ao pular de sua árvore naquele dia quase pisou numa flor violeta, e por um segundo ficou observando-a. Por fim decidiu colhê-la.

Quando andava pelo parque, viu a jovem chorando e se aproximou.

- O que está fazendo, onna? – Perguntou de forma brusca.

- Me deixe em paz, Hiei. – Pediu a jovem com a voz baixa. – Só quero ficar sozinha.

- Pra ficar chorando por aquele verme? Isso é patético. – Disse com desdém.

- Não é patético para quem tem sentimentos. – Ela rebateu com um pouco de raiva.

- O único sentimento que você deveria ter a essa altura é alegria. Por ter se livrado daquele idiota. – Ela estava prestes a responder quando ele a cortou. – Enfim, isso não me interessa. Só vim aqui para dizer que você tem que parar de plantar flores idiotas perto da minha árvore.

- O quê? Do que está falando? – Botan estava confusa, mas pelo menos parara de chorar. – Não plantei flor nenhuma.

- Tinha uma flor no caminho e quase pisei nela, mas se não era sua, posso jogá-la fora... Ou você quer ficar com ela? – A jovem notou que o koorime estava um pouco sem jeito ao dizer isso e lhe estender a flor. Botan sorriu e pegou-a.

- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela cheirou a flor e se perguntou se Hiei não viera até ali apenas para animá-la com a flor.

- Não precisa agradecer por isso. Não me importo com essas bobagens. – Ele disse se afastando e Botan deu mais um sorriso ao observar a flor. Claro que ele não saberia que essa era sua cor favorita. Só podia ser uma coincidência.

**My pride, my ego**

**(****Meu orgulho, meu ego)**

**My needs and my selfish ways**

**(****Minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta)**

**Caused a good strong woman like you**

**(****Fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você)**

**To walk out my life**

**(****Sair da minha vida)**

**Now I never, never get to clean up**

**(****Agora nunca, nunca conseguirei limpar)**

**The mess I made**

**(****A bagunça em que eu fiz)**

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

**(****E me assombra sempre que fecho meus olhos)**

**It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**(****Tudo isso soa como oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

Genkai resolveu dar uma festa de natal e chamar todos para que se reunissem. Era a primeira vez que Yanagisawa a veria depois que terminaram. Passaram-se seis meses desde o término, mas para ele parecia mais como seis anos. Essa seria sua grande chance de pedir uma segunda oportunidade. Então, assim que Botan chegou, ele se aproximou.

- Oi, Botan. – Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas ele segurou seu braço. – Por favor, Botan. Vamos conversar. Tentar mais uma vez.

- Não, Yanagisawa. – Ela se soltou. – É muito tarde para isso. Não te amo mais.

- Não diga isso. Sei que é mentira. – Ele deu um sorriso convencido que só piorou sua situação.

- Não é mentira. – A jovem respondeu friamente. – Estou com outra pessoa.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

**(****Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber)**

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

**(****Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)**

**Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance**

**(****Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)**

**Take you to every party**

**(****Ter levado você a todas as festas)**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**(****Porque tudo o que queria era dançar)**

**Now my baby is dancing,**

**(****Agora minha garota está dançando,)**

**But she's dancing with another man**

**(Mas está dançando com outro homem)**

- Se é assim, onde está esse príncipe encantado? – Perguntou de forma arrogante. Botan suspirou. Como lhe explicaria que ele se recusar a vir à festa com ela, sem que isso soasse como uma desculpa ridícula?

Mas a jovem não precisou se explicar, pois no momento em que ia começar, sentiu uma mão segurando a sua.

- Por que não me esperou, onna? – Perguntou Hiei, que estava muito bem vestido, com uma calça preta e uma camisa social branca. Provavelmente Kurama o ajudara a se arrumar. Estava até usando sapatos, o que ela nem sabia que ele tinha.

- Mas você disse que não ia vir. – Ela respondeu incrédula e feliz com a presença dele, e, por isso, apertou a mão que segurava a sua, em agradecimento.

- Mudei de ideia depois da nossa conversa. – Botan riu ao lembrar-se de como dissera a ele que não trocaria seu vestido curto e que se ele quisesse garantir que ninguém se aproximaria dela, ele deveria ir junto.

Ao vê-la tão feliz, ele não pôde deixar de dar um leve sorriso.

**Although it hurts**

**(****Apesar de doer)**

**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

**(****Serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado)**

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

**(****Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado)**

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

**(****Para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros)**

**But I just want you to know**

**(****Mas eu só quero que você saiba)**

- Você sabe que isso significa que vai ter que dançar comigo, certo?

- Sem chance, onna. – Ele voltou a ficar sério. – Isso já é demais.

- Por favor, Hiei. – Ela lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, ao que ele correspondeu na mesma hora. – É divertido. – O youkai ficou vermelho.

- Eu não sei dançar. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela constrangido. Era horrível ter que admitir esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu te ensino. – Ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo para ele. Hiei suspirou. Não queria estragar a felicidade dela. Sabia como era difícil para ela ter que ficar no mesmo local que aquele verme humano que a traíra.

- Hm. – Respondeu resignado. – Mas só uma dança, certo? – Botan deu um pulo de alegria e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Hiei a envolveu pela cintura.

- Certo. – Ela o beijou novamente. Para Hiei ainda era estranho participar desse tipo de demonstração pública, mas hoje faria o que ela quisesse.

**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**

**(****Espero que ele lhe compre flores, que ele segure sua mão)**

**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**

**(****Que lhe dê todas as suas horas quando tiver a chance)**

**Take you to every party cause I remember**

**(****Que leve você a todas as festas porque eu me lembro)**

**How much you loved to dance**

**(****De quanto você amava dançar)**

**Do all the things I should've done**

**(****Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito)**

**When I was your man**

**(****Quando eu era o seu homem)**

Assim que a música lenta começou, Botan o arrastou para o meio da pista e disse que ele só precisava se mover de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música, abraçado a ela.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil. – Ela disse quando a primeira música terminou. Mas Hiei não se afastou dela. – A música acabou, Hiei. – Ela falou sorrindo de leve, enquanto outra música começava e Hiei não a soltava, e continuava a movê-la de um lado para o outro. – Pensei que só quisesse dançar uma música. – Ela sorria abertamente e o encarava.

- Não é tão ruim quanto pensei. – Respondeu o koorime com um sorriso de canto, apertando-a mais contra si, com um sorriso malicioso. Botan rolou os olhos ainda sorrindo, e dessa vez, foi ele que a beijou.

**Do all the things I should've done**

**(****Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito)**

**When I was your man**

**(****Quando eu era o seu homem)**

**[When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars]**

Yanagisawa ficou esquecido no lugar onde tentara conversar com Botan, apenas observando com tristeza, a felicidade que perdera.


End file.
